What If: The Nations become Teachers
by Kuroko Tetsuragi
Summary: Atas permintaan Indonesia... para Nations harus menjadi guru disalah satu sekolah ternama di Indonesia selama 1 tahun... apakah mereka berhasil? Atau tidak.
1. Chapter 1

Suatu pagi yang indah di united natios, dimana burung berkicau dengan indahnya.

Saking tenangnya.

Italy nggak teriak-teriak 'passsstaaa' yang nggak jelas lagi.

America nggak ngoceh-ngoceh lagi tentang ke-hero-annya.

France sama Englang enggak berantem.

China nggak berdagang.

Semua hanya fokus menatap pemuda berambut hitam yang kini tersenyum manis.

"Jadi bagaimana, kalian mau tidak mengajar di negaraku?"

What If: Nations Become Teachers.

Fanfiction by: Kuroko Tetsuragi

HetaLia Axis Power punya Hidekaz Himaruya

Rate: T (for language)

Warning: OOC, judul anime lain, merk barang *cencored* game *cencored* ataupun sesuatu yang bukan punya saya yang muncul di fanfic ini bukan punya saya (u don say) OC!Tokyo

Chapter 001: The Daily Life of High School Boy.

Riko P.O.V

Halo namaku Riko, Riko Andika Putra K. (Kirisaki). Aku adalah anak SMA biasa yang hidup biasa-biasa saja dan tinggal di kota yang biasa-biasa sa—

TUNGGU! Kok kayak Danshi Koukousei no Nichijou... dan juga apa-apaan judul chapter satu. The Daily Life of High School Boy...

Ah sudahlah.

Hari ini aku berjalan menuju sekolahku. Sekolah yang terkenal di daerahku atau mungkin terkenal satu kota. Sekolahku itu sekolah favorite.

Ya aku bersekolah di...

.

.

.

#now loading#

.

.

.

Kunugigaoka?

"Eh Author kamvret! Yang serius dong buat fanfic lo coeg! Udah tadi pembukaanya dah kaya DKNN! Terus masak sekolahnya Kunugigaoka? Itu SMP coeg! Gue dah sma!"

Nih auth gendeng sumveh, dia cuma cekikikan sambil berguman 'gomen-gomen'. Nyebelin.

"Eyah, gomen-gomen masih mending gue nyasarinnya ke DKNN ama Ansatsu Kyoushitsu."

Gue cuman bisa sweatdrop.

"Kenapa nggak lu nyasarin aja gue ke dunia Owari no Seraph sekalian?"

Eh apa yang gue omongin? Expressi author berubah seketika.

"Heee? Ok kalau begitu.."

Jangan bilang?

"Huaaaa... JANGAAANNNN!"

"Makanya kalau ngomong ama gue itu dipikir-pikir... yak kalau begitu ayo kita ulang!"

What If: Nations Become Teachers.

Fanfiction by: Kuroko Tetsuragi

HetaLia Axis Power punya Hidekaz Himaruya

Rate: T (for language)

Warning: OOC, judul anime lain, merk barang *cencored* game *cencored* ataupun sesuatu yang bukan punya saya yang muncul di fanfic ini bukan punya saya (u don say) OC!Tokyo

Chapter 001: Author Ngambek.

Judulnya Auth ngambek -_- jangan bilang ok itu nggak penting—ekhem aku berjalan menuju sebuah sekolah yang bisa dibilang elit. Dengan arsitektur yang indah namun ketika aku menyadari sesuatu.

"Tunggu—ini bukan sekolahku..." don telmi (tellme)

Ini dunia Owari no Seraph.

Gila si auth serius.

"Ok Auth, gue minta maaf, balikin gue ke dunia gue! Gue nggak mau mati dimakan vampir!"

"Hmph!"

Jyah si Auth ngambek. Ternyata judul mempengaruhi.

"Oh Ayolah Author... aku minta maaf."

Si Author menatapku dengan tatapan yang tajam setajam Akashi Seijuurou yang Bokushi dari anime Kuroko no Basuke. Dia lalu menyeringai.

"Kau mau kembali? Kau harus memphoto Mikaela! Baru boleh pulang!"

"Anjrit Auth! Mikaela udah mati!"

"MASIH IDUP KAMPRET! BACA MANGA ATAU NGGAK NOVELNYE SONO!"

" Kalau dia masih hidup juga nggak mungkin ada di sini."

"Kalau gitu ya Yuu-chan."

Aku hanya pasrah dan mencari orang yang menjadi pemeran utama dari anime yang kini di sukai sama Auth yang satu ini.

Kukeluarkan S*mS*n* G*L**y *5 dari kantongku lalu mencari sosok Hyakuya Yuuichiro. Diakan sekolahnya disini.

Aku memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sejenak. Lalu

Voila! Aku menemukannya. Dengan kemampuan bersembunyiku akhirnya aku mendapatkan photonya lalu kuberikan ke auth

"Gimana Auth? Aku dah boleh balik kan?"

"Hehehe... iya deh. Ayo kita ulang."

What If: Nations Become Teachers.

Fanfiction by: Kuroko Tetsuragi

HetaLia Axis Power punya Hidekaz Himaruya

Rate: T (for language)

Warning: OOC, judul anime lain, merk barang *cencored* game *cencored* ataupun sesuatu yang bukan punya saya yang muncul di fanfic ini bukan punya saya (u don say) OC!Fem!Tokyo #NOYAOI!

Chapter 001: Datangnya Guru Baru, Ada Apa Dengan Tetsu?

Jam 08:00

"Riko kamu kenapa kok kelihatannya pucet gitu sih?" Tanya Tetsu (bukan Kuroko Tetsuya ya tapi Kuroko Tetsuragi—yang baca anime Gakuen pasti tau dia. #promodikitlah) aku hanya menggeleng.

"Aku nggak kenapa-napa kok, cuman tadi mimpi buruk aja kok." Gadis berambut silver dengan mata merah itu hanya bisa ber-oh ria.

"Ngomong-ngomong bakalan ada guru baru ya? Yang bakalan ngengantiin guru yang udah minggat dari ni sekolah." Aku memulai topik baru.

"Iya... katanya mereka dari luar negeri ya?"

Aku hanya mengangguk membenarkan pernyataan dari Tetsu (sekali lagi bukan Kuroko Tetsuya.)

"Ah itu gurunya masuk."

"Morning all..."

Aku menatap Tetsu yang entah kenapa terlihat kaget, apa Tetsu mengenal orang ini?

"Nama saya Arthur Kirkland mulai sekarang saya akan mengajar Bahasa dan Sastra Inggris—hmm kau yang disana perkenalkan dirimu." Guru yang menamai dirinya Arthur Kirkland itu menunjuk Tetsu yang ada disampingku. Tetsu lalu berdiri.

"nama saya Kuroko Tetsuragi, selesai." Dia kembali duduk.

"Kuroko Tetsuragi bisa keluar sebentar, aku ingin berbicara denganmu empat mata."

Gila... baru ngajar udah langsung ngomong empat mata... Tetsupun keluar dari kelas diikuti pak Arthur.

End Of Riko's POV

Tetsu dan England kini berada di depan kelas.

"Kupikir kau akan kabur kemana, rupanya kau kabur ke sini? Tapi bagaimana mungkin Indonesia tidak tau... he Tokyo."

Tetsu atau kini harus ditulis Tokyo hanya mengembungkan pipinya kesal. Dia sudah susah payah masuk ke tempat ini tanpa di ketahui oleh Indonesia eh

Malah ketahuan England... kalau dia ngadu ke Japan gimana. Ia belum mau pulang.

Ia suka disini.

"Nee... kudengar dari Japan kau sudah hampir 3 bulan kabur dari rumah, apa masalahmu?"

"Cih... Bukan urusanmu. Sudahlah aku mau pulang saja." Tokyo berjalan ke kelas lalu kembali lagi dengan tas namun sebelum gadis itu melewati England. Tangan mungilnya sudah dipegang oleh England.

"Setidaknya kau tidak boleh pulang sebelum kau melihat wajah kakakmu, Kuroko Tetsuragi ah Bukannya human namemu itu Honda Tetsuko? Kau mengubah namamu?"

"Sudah kubilang bukan urusanmu."

"Tentu saja itu urusanku... aku ini kan pacarmu." England hanya menyeringai, lalu ia menarik tangan gadis itu.

"Yasudah ikut aku, kalau kamu memang mau pulang sekarang kau harus bertemu kakakmu, kasihan dia. Eh! Tapi bukan berarti aku peduli sama Japan ya, aku cuman mau kamu ketemu kakakmu." Ok Tsundere kambuh.

"Lepasin... ya! Iya! Aku nggak jadi pulang! Lepasin! Temee~" England berhenti, lalu melepaskan pegangannya pada tangan Tokyo.

"Kalau begitu nanti pulangnya aku akan ketemu Nihon-nii, tapi bukan berarti aku mau pulang ke Jepang ya! Aku cuman nggak mau kamu seret kayak tadi, aku bisa jalan sendiri kok!"

Dasar Tsundere... gak yang cewek—nggak yang cowok.

Pasangan Tsundere.

Mereka kembali memasuki kelas.

Riko's POV

"Lo Tetsu, kamu nggak jadi pulang ya?" ia hanya mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaanku.

"Aku malas..."

"Kamu kenal sama pak Arthur?" aku kembali menatapnya yang kini fokus ke bukunya, ia menatapku.

"Tadi kamu bilang apa? Maaf aku tidak dengar."

"Ah tidak—lupakan saja itu bukan hal yang penting." Lalu kami mengikuti pelajaran seperti biasanya.

End of Riko's POV

Jam: 09:45

England telah keluar dari kelas, semua siswa kelas 11 IPA 3, kini menanti guru Bahasa mandarin yang belum juga datang. Ketika guru masuk Tetsu kembali menganga lebar.

'Anjrit si tukang ngadu datang.' Batin Tokyo kesal melihat sosok berambut coklat dan berquipao merah itu yang kini memperkenalkan dirinya dengan tanpa eksresi—ekspresi maksud ane,

"Ni Hao, nama saya Lie Wu Ye... saya akan mengajar bahasa mandarin."

BEIJING!

Namun tiba-tiba dia mengambil handphonenya lalu menghubungi seseorang.

"Nihon. Aku menemukan adikmu yang hilang ini—"

"NGGAK USAH DIADUIN JUGA KAMVRET! HARUSNYA DIA JUGA UDAH TAU DARI IGIRISU TADI!"

Buak!

Sebuah kamus lengkap bahasa mandarin yang tebelnya naudzubilah dengan suksesnya membuat muka si Beijing merah meroronoa #plak merona merah plus ada bentuk kotak.

Tokyo's POV

Jam: 10:30

Bagaimana bisa ada Igirisu-kun disini—jangan bilang semuanya juga ada disini lagi? nihon-nii juga ada disini lagi. Ah dan jangan lupakan si Beijing yang nyebelin tadi.

"Kamvret lo... minggir." Aku menatap murid-murid berandal yang kini sedang membully gadis cilik berambut pirang pendek.

Bukannya itu adiknya Switzerland-kun? Liechtenstein-san?

Berani-beraninya mereka! Akupun mendekati mereka lalu menjewer telinga mereka.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Lepaskan gadis itu."

"T—Tetsuragi!"

"Apa? Kalian dari 11 IPS 2 ya—berarti wali kelas kalian Pak Ludwig, perlu kuhubungi dia?" tanpa panjang lebar mereka kabur tepat sebelum aku menghubungi Doitsu-kun. Aku mendekati gadis itu dan membantunya berdiri.

"Ah terimakasih etto—Tetsuragi-san..." ah dia tidak mengenalku rupanya.

Baguslah.

"Iya tidak masalah etto... Lily-san." Dia terlihat kaget ketika aku mengetahui namanya. Expressinya seolah berkata 'bagaimana bisa? Eh diseragamku tidak ada name tag.'

Aku melewatinya, sebelum itu aku menepuk pundaknya. "Namaku Kuroko Tetsuragi—salam ke kakakmu tercinta ya Lily-san—ah bukan Liechtenstein-san, _jaa~ dewa mata_."

Jam 12:30

Jam ke 7 dan jam ke 8 adalah hal yang paling ku tidak inginkan. Karena jam pelajaran sekarang adalah.

Bahasa Jepang.

"Haa? Bagaimanapun juga aku punya janji sama Igirisu-kun kalau aku akan bertemu Nihon-nii."

Bukannya aku membenci Nihon-nii hanya saja.

"Akh aku malas. Aku pulang saja."

Aku mengambil tasku—mengenakan tudungku, lalu berlari dari kelas sebelum orang lain melihat—

"Ve~ kenapa kau berlari?"

"Maaf sensei aku tidak enak badan, jadi aku akan pulang." Tanpa mendengar kata-kata yang dilontarkan oleh pemuda pecinta pasta tersebut aku kembali berjalan.

"Gomen Igirisu-kun. Aku masih belum berani rupanya."

TBC

Hallo saya auth baru disini. Saya tau udah banyak ff yang kayak gini entah kenapa ya ga punya ide -_-

Oh aku juga nggak punya ide buat A/N ini jadi aku akhiri dengan perkenalan OC

Riko.

Nama: Riko Andika Putra Kirisaki.

Age: 16

Gender: Male

Eye: Black

Hair: Black

Kelas: 11 IPA 3 #14

Pemeran utama dari fanfic ini—adalah seorang blasteran indo-japan, bisa bahasa jepang dan sangat menyukai anime. Sifatnya yang ramah membuatnya banyak memiliki teman. Dia mengikuti klub Tennis, dan juga occult. Di daftar absen namanya adalah Kirisaki Riko Andika Putra

Tetsu

Nama: Honda Tetsuko

Alias: Tokyou, Kuroko Tetsuragi, Devil Manager.

Age: 400+ (Real Age) 16 (Human Age)

Gender: Female

Eye: Red

Hair: Silver, Black (past)

Kelas: 11 IPA 3 #15

Adik dari Japan—alias Honda Kiku, tidak diketahui mengapa dia bisa ada disini yang pasti keberadaanya sangat misterius, dia adalah manager klub basket, orang yang paling ditakuti oleh satu sekolah, saat ini sedang berpacaran dengan England.

Ada yang mau req? Format seperti yang dua diatas.

Ok sampai jumpa chapter depan!


	2. Chapter 2

YOSHH! Aku akan memberitahu Para Sensei yang akan Mengajar desu! Mata pelajaran yang diajarkan berdaskan K13 desu~ dengan beberapa pelajaran tambahan

**Greece/Heracles Karpusi : Matematika/Sejarah**

**France/Francis Bonnefoy: Bahasa Prancis/Sejarah**

**Romano/Lovino Vargas: Seni Rupa/Sejarah**

**Germany/Ludwig Beilschmidt: Fisika/Sejarah**

**Prussia/Gilbert Beilschmidt: Bahasa Jerman/Sejarah.**

**Austria/Roderich Edelstein: Seni Musik/Sejarah**

**Switzerland/Vash Zwingly: Ekonomi/Akutansi/Sejarah**

**Estonia/Edward Von Bock: Geografi/Sejarah**

**Russia/Ivan Braginsky: Sosiologi/sejarah**

**India/Aadesh Dakshesh: Agama dan Budi Pekerti/Sejarah.**

**Turkey/Sadiq Adnan: Bahasa Turki/Sejarah**

**Arab Republic of Egypt/ Gupta Muhammad Hassan: Agama dan Budi Pekerti/Sejarah.**

**England/Arthur Kirkland: Bahasa Inggris/Sejarah.**

**Italy/Felicianno Vargas: Bahasa Italia/Sejarah/Anthropologi.**

**China/Wang Yao: Kimia/Sejarah.**

**Hong Kong/ Wang Li: Cantonese/Sejarah.**

**Japan/Honda Kiku: Bahasa Jepang/Sejarah.**

**Indonesia/Ayu Santika Maharani: Bahasa Indonesia/PKN**

**Bali/ Ida Bagus Dian Saputra: Bahasa Bali (cos zekolahnya di Bali)**

**America/Alfred F. Jones: P.E/Sejarah.**

**Norway/Lukas –aku lupa marganya-: Biology/Sejarah.**

**Romania/Vasilica Lupey: Agama dan Budi Pekerti/Sejarah.**

**Kalau ada yang Kurang bisa di beritahu di Komentar.**

**Dan untuk Club.**

**Klub Basket: America Alfred F Jones**

**Klub Volley: South Korea Im Yong Soo**

**Klub Memasak: France Francis Bonnefoy.**

**Klub Koran: Italy Venezianno Felicianno Vargas.**

**Klub Berkebun: Spain/ Antonio Fernandez Cariedo.**

**PKS (Petugas Keamanan Sekolah): Germany Ludwig Beilschmidt.**

**Klub Fotografi: Prussia Gilbert Beilschmidt.**

**Klub Berenang: Australia Felice Kirkland.**

**Klub Occult: England Arthur Kirkland, Norway Lukas B.**

**Klub Elektronica: Estonia Eduard Von Bock.**

**Klub Manga Research: Japan Honda Kiku.**

**Klub Pecinta Alam: Indonesia Ayu Santika Maharani**

**Klub Shindu (Siswa Hindu): Bali I Gusti Dian Saputra.**

Kalau ada yang mau request Klub bisa di review termasuk gurunya (bebas ALL NATION))

Di sini ada 3 jurusan.

**Jurusan IPA**

**Jurusan IPS**

**Jurusan Bahasa.**

**Contoh: X IPA 1, X IPS 3, X Bahasa 4**

**XI IPA 3, XI IPS 2, XII Bahasa 2**

**XII IPA 4, XII IPS 1, XII Bahasa 3**

**LIST KELAS YANG TERSEDIA.**

**X IPA 1 (25 orang)**

**X IPA 2 (26 Orang)**

**X IPA 3 (25 orang)**

**X IPA 4 (25 orang)**

**X IPA 5 (25 orang)**

**X IPS 1 (25 orang [23 left])**

**X IPS 2 (25 orang)**

**X IPS 3 (26 orang)**

**X Bahasa 1 (26 orang)**

**X Bahasa 2 (25 orang)**

**XI IPA 1 (25 orang)**

**XI IPA 2 (26 Orang)**

**XI IPA 3 (25 orang [23 left])**

**XI IPA 4 (25 orang)**

**XI IPA 5 (25 orang)**

**XI IPS 1 (25 orang)**

**XI IPS 2 (25 orang)**

**XI IPS 3 (26 orang)**

**XI Bahasa 1 (26 orang)**

**XI Bahasa 2 (25 orang)**

**XI Bahasa 3 (20 orang [19 Left))**

**XII IPA 1 (25 orang)**

**XII IPA 2 (26 Orang)**

**XII IPA 3 (25 orang)**

**XII IPA 4 (25 orang)**

**XII IPA 5 (25 orang)**

**XII IPS 1 (25 orang)**

**XII IPS 2 (25 orang)**

**XII IPS 3 (26 orang)**

**XII IPS 4 (25 orang)**

**XII Bahasa 1 (26 orang)**

**XII Bahasa 2 (25 orang)**

**OC BARU**

**Karlen Hyouki (© Ririnrin)**

**Age: 16**

**Gender: Female**

**Eye: Light Blue**

**Hair: Green**

**Kelas: XI IPA 3 #10**

**Blasteran indo japan, sifatnya pendiam ngomog seadanya tapi peduli dengan teman dan guru, berubah menjadi yandere kalau dia marah, karena nama dan penampilannya ia selalu di kira cowok.**

**Ni Made Eva Cahyani Dewi.**

**Age: 16**

**Gender: Female**

**Eye: Black**

**Hair: Black**

**Kelas: XI Bahasa 3 #10**

**Orang Asli Bali dia memiliki indra ke enam yang membuatnya bisa melihat hal-hal yang 'begitulah' sifatnya cenderung introvert. Jarang berbicara dengan orang lain.**

**Maria Fernandez Carriedo/Barcelona**

**Age: 15**

**Gender: Female**

**Eye: Emerlad**

**Hair: Brown**

**Kelas: X IPS 1 #18**

**Adik dari Spain, personifikasi dari kota Barcelona, dia memiliki sifat yang sama dengan Spain kakaknya, dia sering berantem sama kakak kembarnya Madrid/Mario Fernandez Cariedo masalah Sepak Bola. Selalu mengagungkan Messi meskipun Messi bukan pemain asli dari spanyol -_-**

**(Maria: Bodo amat! Yang penting kan Messi pemain FC Barcelona!)**

**Mario Fernandez Carriedo**

**Age: 15**

**Gender: Male**

**Eye: Emerlad**

**Hair: Brown**

**Kelas: X IPS 1 #18**

**Kakak Kembar dari Maria Fernandez Carriedo dan adik dari Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. Sifatnya narsis, ceria namun rada menyebalkan dan tidak bisa membaca situasi, sama seperti Maria dia terlalu mengagungkan CR7 meskipun ia bukan pemain asli spanyol. -_-**

**(Mario: Huh! Yang penting dia kan pemain CF Real Madrid!)**

**Kalau Mau daftar sesuai format diatas entar setiap chap akan ada perubahan list kelas, kelas apa yang sudah penuh. Seluruh siswa disini adalah OC milik kalian para reviewers. Sementara saya hanya akan punya beberapa.**


End file.
